Can you feel my spark?
by buymethestars
Summary: The Cybermen are back and they've got Clara. She needs to fight against them and she does this by starting to open up to the Doctor, sharing a few moments.


Running. She was running. Running as fast as she could yet they were still catching her up. The loud stamps of their feet were heard by her. Her heart was racing, her breaths sharp and short. The metal men grew closer. Clara grabbed a weapon that layed on the floor and attempted to injure them when she remembered they were cybermen. They didn't feel pain. One grabbed the weapon and chucked it to the side. "You will be upgraded." Another exclaimed going to grab her. Luckily, she dodged out of it's cold grasp. Suddenly, she became pressed up against a wall with a cold metallic hand gripping her neck. She closed her eyes and waited a second. Nothing. She opened them slowly. The metal man'a face blank and lifeless. "Go on then." She squirmed slightly, feeling uncomfortable. "You are intellagent." One bellowed. "You could say that." She looked at the one who spoke. "You will help the Cyberleader." It proceeded. "Why would I help you?" She questioned, strangely calm. "You will be upgraded." The one who had hold on her let her go and stood back. They surrounded her and marched her towards the abandoned factory.

The Doctor looked at all the metal men surrounding him. Two had hold of his arms, holding him secure. "You will be upgraded." The Cyberleader exclaimed. Just as they began to drag him away, he heard more metallic footsteps enter the building. He looked up, seeing Clara. "Clara!" He exclaimed. She peered over to him, her ponytail flipping over her shoulder. She smirked slightly. He shook his head. "Upgrade me first!" He exclaimed, struggling. No cyberman replied to him. "Upgrade the female." The Cyberleader ordered. "Stop! Leave her alone!" He exclaimed as they began to place her in the machine. Clara looked at the Doctor with no emotion. She wasn't scared of dying. She was scared of leaving him. What would happen to him? The Doctor knew she wasn't strong enough to try and stop the conversion. He had to stop it. The head of a cyberman began to place itself on Clara's head. "Doctor!" He finally heard her scream. He struggled as much as he could but their grip was locked. "Stop this! Clara!" He exclaimed. He then had a plan. "Oi! Cyberleader! Want to see a magic trick?" The cyberleader turned towards him. The Doctor suddenly disappeared. He then reappeared by the cyberleader. "Transdimentional Telepathical Geographical Time Teleporter device." He grinned. "There is no such thing." It looked at him. "You're right. I just made it up. You really think i'm going to tell you what i just did." He smirked before he started pulling wires out of the control panel and the cybermen began to fall to their feet... including Clara. He was too late. He could hear her screaming. "No...NO!" He shouted, anger rushing through his body. He ran to her. "Clara! Clara... Listen to me..." He held her still, managing to get the cyberman's head off hers. "Clara, you are not a cyberman... You are human..." He kissed her forehead gently. "I know you can do it..." He whispered. "I am... not... a cyberman..." He heard faintly, he smiled slightly. "No, you're not! What are you?" He exclaimed. "Human..." She said in a tiny voice. "Human.. Cyberman... Human..." His smile faded. "That's not good.. That's extremely not good. Clara..." He held both sides of her face gently. Her eyes snapped open, looking straight into his. Her eyes were shining bright blue, like rays coming out of her eyes. "What have they done to you..." He whispered, his mouth open in shock. "I am a hybrid cyberman." "No.. No you're not Clara. You're Clara Oswin Oswald and you're are a hundred and one percent human." He looked into her eyes, ignoring the brightness of the light. "Human?" She repeated her voice breaking slightly. He nodded. "One of the most intellagent, bravest humany humans ever." He smiled. "Tell me what you feel." It worked before, it can work again. "I feel... fear..." Her face had no emotion. "Good! What else?" "Pain..." "You're feeling emotions... Cybers can't do that..." "Love..." Clara whispered. The Doctor looked at her and smiled. "Yes, feel love. Love is the best cure for everything." He nodded, grinning. The light began to fade and he could see her pretty eyes again. He held her collasped body in his arms, sighing relieved.

Clara couldn't remember what exactly happened... She only remembered being taken by some metal men and seeing the Doctor... She opened her eyes and sat up, looking at her surroundings. She was back in the TARDIS. She looked up to see the Doctor on the seats with his reading glasses on holding a book. She slowly stood up, feeling wobberly. The Doctor looked up from the book and grinned. "Ah! You're awake!" He put his book down and quickly went over to her. "Steady." He said, catching her before she fell any furthur. "Woah..." She held her head slightly. The room was spinning. "What... What happened?" She asked. "Oh..." He didn't want to alarm her... But he didn't want to lie to her. "Well... You kind of... Nearly... Got converted into a cyberman... But you fought them and here we are!" He looked down at her. She then realised she was still holding onto him. She narrowed her eyes, little wrinkles forming on her forehead. "Anyway, you better go get some rest. Go to bed Oswin." He glanced at her and smiled slightly, letting her go out of his grip. She began to walk up the stairs, stopping as she got to the top, she peered over her shoulder and watched him as he pondered round the console, flicking switches and pushing buttons that probably did nothing. "Doctor-" She began, but stopped. "Yes?" He looked up and walked to the bottom of the stairs and glanced up at her. She turned to look at him and then slowly walked down the stairs, not taking her gaze away. She was stood on the first step so she was at his height. They held their gaze for a second before she pulled him towards her and softly touched her lips with his. His eyes opened wide in shock but soon shut and he began to... like it... His hands moved around beside him awkwardly before he finally rested them on her waist. They then broke away. Clara smirked slightly as she then ran quickly up the stairs and turned again. "Goodnight Doctor." She smiled before walking down the corridor. The Doctor stood in shock. He was still standing in the same position. Not moving. He then swallowed nervously, and smiled slightly, before turning back towards the console. His hearts beating twice as fast and his cheeks went flustered.


End file.
